The Future
by Angel's Angel
Summary: It is time for the new generation to take over from the previous ones. And now is the Decimo's generation. This is the thoughts of the Decimo's Star Guardian regarding to the time that is going to come. Slight HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I last wrote about KHR...**

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano-san!**

* * *

The Future

It felt as if it's been such a long time since I've been here. The Vongola mansion, the large garden in the middle and that big old tree with the old handmade swing tied on one of the braches. The ropes were covered with leaves now, it has been there since I've arrived here. Nonno said that this swing has been here for centuries and was fixed so it would stay this way.

"This swing is almost as old as the mansion. It has been here since the Primo's time." Nonno said to me before. My name is Sawada Soraoi, and I am the current Decimo's cousin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as well as one of the guardians. I was living with Tsu-kun years before, but ever since I graduated from school, I've been called back here, to prepare the place so Tsu-kun could take over from Nonno.

I can't believe it, it is already that time of the year. Tsu-kun had grown so much, and he had gotten taller too. We used to be on the same height with me a little taller than him, but now, I only stand around his neck which means now I'm the second shortest of the Vongola next to Chrome-chan.

I missed everyone… I was called here to Italy on my own. Reborn-san stayed back in Japan, enjoying the scenery before he left for Italy, he said. But I think he was going to prepare Tsu-kun for his future work here in Italy. But knowing Tsu-kun, he might make a base someday in Japan. But another option that he will stay here, so no one that he knows in Namimori will be harmed in any way. I sighed and sat on the swing, I had helped Nonno on few of his works today, Nonno is getting older, and I'm starting to get worried about his health, but Dino nii said that I don't have to fret since Nonno still have a long way to go. Xanxus nii and the Varia had decided to help out for the hand-over ceremony, they agreed to help the Decimo on some things they agree on, I'm so happy.

By now Nonno has appointed me as a peace ambassador between the Vongola and the Varia. I can't say anything, since I know some day or another both of them will get into trouble, especially with Xanxus's aniki's short temper. I was actually thought part of the Varia before, and I loved my position then, being helpful to Xanxus aniki and helping Lussuria-san cooking for everyone as well as play with Belphegor and Mammon. After that incident, I was placed under Dino nii's protection since Nonno requested it to be.

Ah, how time flew by so past without us noticing. I went back and forth between the Vongola mansion and the Varia headquarters to give reports or orders, it was good exercise. Now I have my box weapon with me but mostly I let my animal boxes roam free in the garden. _Farfalla_ loved it, being able to fly in the garden she once knew, and _Coniglio_ (I call him Coni) loves sleeping under the old tree. Speaking of Farfalla, she has landed on my head at the moment. Farfalla is a butterfly shaped animal box, and when she grew larger in size, a flap of her wings made a gust of wind as strong as a hurricane and she also can let out a strange aroma that when you sniff it, you'll become paralyzed. Farfalla became handy when Xanxus aniki were rampaging. Coni is a rabbit animal box, he can help me enhance my hearing, vision, as well as making my legs stronger which mean I can kick harder. Right now, he's just hopping here and there, something nibbling on the grass.

"Soraoi, _caro_, can you come here?" I heard Nonno's voice calling for me and I quickly approached him with Coni on my feet.

"Yes, Nonno?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun will be coming here soon, I want you to stay here when Dino get them at the airport."

"Right." My smile grew wider, and I think Nonno noticed as well.

"I'm sure you're very happy to see him again, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, Nonno."

"And there's that boy as well, the one you're so fond of. Tsunayoshi-kun's Cloud Guardian." I felt my face grew hot and smiled when I thought about a certain black haired prefect.

"N-Nonno…"

"You're blushing, I haven't saw you blush out of embarrassment for a while now. Before, your face will be red because you just cried after Belphegor had tried to play with his knifes on you or when you were angry since nobody would play with you… but now you're blushing from embarrassment…" Nonno said with a sigh as I couldn't help but smiled wryly to him.

"Nonno…"

"Well, as long as you're happy with him and he makes you feel happy, I have no argues. But I'm still watching him, seeing as he is the cloud." My heart leaped for joy, seeing as Nonno is one way of accepting Kyoya in my life. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out from my mouth, then I opted to give Nonno a tight embrace.

"Of course you would, Nonno has always been watching over me. I don't think you'd stop since I have Kyoya with me." I said. Nonno has been watching over me for years, and I know he would never stop watching over me and it made me much better.

"Now, shall we have some tea? I wanted that famous tea of yours."

"Of course! I'll make it right away! Coni, Farfalla, stay with Nonno. I'll be right back." I said before I ran towards the kitchen to look for the tea leaves I brought from Japan.

"She's growing up so fast, she was so childish before…"

/

I was looking through some papers Nonno had asked me to do, it was about the upcoming hand-over ceremony and which families are going to attend it. I felt my mouth twitched when I read some of the family names that I disliked. They've been bothering me, and I don't like being bothered and I know Nonno knew this as well. One of them had deliberately said they wanted to marry their sons to me and what kind of request is that? Saying that it will strengthen the family bonds, I flatly refused, saying that I won't marry for political reasons and I seemed to have offended those people. Thank God for Nonno who said that they wouldn't just have to have his acceptance if they were to ask me to marry their sons. Unfortunately for them, they have to get the Chavarone Family as well as the whole Vongola Guardian's as well as Varia's acceptance. I was tempted to laugh at their face when Nonno mentioned that they have to ask Xanxus aniki since he is practically my protective older brother.

I still have to work on the issue that Kyoya and all the Varia members do not get along very well. Lussuria-san told me that as long as I'm happy he's okay with it, but he also told me he won't hesitate to kill him if anything happened to me under his watch. It was sweet yet something that I know will bring many problems for Tsu-kun in the future, I felt sorry for him. I sighed and continued going over the papers, the names of the family, the procedures as well as the security, then Nonno had specifically tell to give some pointers of what kinf of desk work Tsu-kun is going to have then some of the field work as well as judging if a family is worth to be taken in. Tsu-kun is definitely not going like reading all this, I giggled.

"Sora. It's time to go." Nonno called from the door. I quickly left the papers on the desk as walked beside Nonno, careful as to see if Nonno gave any signs that he needed wheelchair since he had insisted that his legs felt as fine as he was young, which everyone was certainly not pleased about. I walk up to the front and felt myself smile and forgot about what I was thinking about when I saw my cousin there with his guardians, my friends.

"Welcome to Italy and to the Vongola mansion, Tsu-kun, everyone!" I said, jumping into my dear cousin. I noticed his face had a red marked and knew it was his tutor's fault, maybe he had panicked when he arrived. Thinking about it made me want to laugh. I stepped back and turned around only to meet with dark black eyes of the cloud guardian. I couldn't help but felt something rose up in my cheeks when he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Hey…" I said, trying to give my best smile to him. I saw Kyoya staring into my eyes and gave me a small smile before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you." He whispered, nuzzling my nose. I swore my face will be so red right now as I couldn't look up to look him at the eyes. I finally gathered up my courage and looked up to him, giving him a smile while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too…" I said, smiling widely as both of us stood there, holding each other.

"Ooh! Hibari is being so sweet to the EXTREME!" Both of us seemed to snap out of our reverie when Ryouhei-san suddenly yelled out of the blue. I moved my hand to hold onto Kyoya's forearms since he didn't seem to let go of my waist and pulled me closer to him. I turned to the side only to blush when I saw Dino nii sniffling while holding onto a handkerchief while Nonno openly patted his on the shoulder.

"Sora usually would welcome me with a big hug when she was small but now she had forgotten about me and everyone because Kyoya had to monopoly her." He said. Suddenly I felt something bad and looked up to see Kyoya glaring holes to Dino nii.

"Kyoya, don't make trouble when you had just arrived. Can you let me go now? I'll talk to you when Nonno has finished talking to all of you." I said softly, tugging onto the black crisp suit he's wearing. I tried to plead with Kyoya until he finally lets me go aside from my hand he's holding right now.

"Well, all of you can catch up later on. I have important matters to tell to all of you especially Tsunayoshi-kun." I stood at Kyoya's side as Nonno led us to the main hall of the room. Today is the day, where the new generation is going to take over from the previous one. And I'm sure more is to come ahead in the future.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Read and review everyone~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira Amano-san owns KHR!**

**But I own Soraoi!**

_**

* * *

The Future**_

Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud Guardian of the Tenth Vongola, the strongest guardian and the most feared person ever. When you find him staring at you that mean you will be in for a painful death, you should run as fast as you can. But right now, he's alone in his secluded part of the Vongola base; well, he is not literally alone as he is now staring at a woman standing in the garden, his childhood friend, his best friend, as well as his wife. Sawada Soraoi now Hibari Soraoi, is standing in the garden enjoying the sun and placing her hand on her swollen belly. Hibari looked at the ring on his ring finger and looked at the same ring on his wife's and felt himself smile. Soraoi has staying with him for the longest of times and now she will stay will him forever just like what both of them vowed to each other.

Hibari then stood up from the tatami and joined his wife's sunbathing and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Kyoya?" Hibari nuzzled his face onto Soraoi's hair and breathed her scent.

"I love you." Hibari said, turning Soraoi so she would be facing him as he cupped Soraoi's face and leaned closer so their noses were touching.

"I love you too…" Soraoi said, smiling serenely. This is what Soraoi had always hoped to have, someone who would stay and love her all her life, and Hibari has always been the one giving it to her.

"How's the baby." Hibari whispered.

"Kicking, I can see he's very impatient to get out to the world. I'm sure he'll be just like you." Soraoi said, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Hibari then kissed Soraoi's lips before placing his hand on her stomach.

"Can you feel him kicking? He's very strong, isn't he?" Soraoi said as Hibari nodded.

"But he should know that his mother has limits of handling those kicks." Hibari said, kissing Soraoi's forehead.

"We'll love him, right Kyoya?"

"Of course." Hibari then stared at Soraoi's sparkling golden brown eyes and sighed before kissing her lips, savoring the peaceful and loving moment.

/

This is why he hated the Vongola base. They definitely don't have any appreciation for peace, but he admit he cannot blame them since he is sitting at the end of his seat right now after being forced down by Reborn since his wife has gone into labor.

"It is very rare to see you losing your cool, Hibari." Reborn said, smirking. After this Hibari noted he should see the former baby Arcobaleno to see if he could wipe that smirk off his face.

"…"

"Soraoi is a strong girl, you have faith in her, don't you? Bianchi will handle her just fine, Chrome is helping her." That's what irked him the most, Chrome, the girl who Mukuro formerly possessed before having his own body. Hibari tightens his fists until they turned white and quickly stood when Bianchi walked out from the door.

"You can see her, just as she said, it's a boy and very healthy. Both of them are alright, but make sure Soraoi doesn't tire herself." Bianchi said as Hibari dashed into the maternity ward to see his wife holding onto a bundle of blue blanket with Chrome beside her. When Chrome noticed Hibari at the door, she smiled to Soraoi said bowed to Hibari before walking out from the room.

"Come here, Kyoya. You wanted to see you son, didn't you?" Soraoi said, smiling blissfully. Hibari noted that Soraoi looked so happy he had never seen her smiling so brightly like that when she looked lovingly at the bundle in her arms. Hibari walked to his wife's side and watch the bundle in her arms. A baby boy, sleeping so peacefully, and the cloud guardian could see a small tuff of black hair on the head.

"He looks so peaceful, doesn't he? What name do you think we should gave him, otou-san?" Soraoi said as Hibari kissed her temple.

"I'm so proud of you…"

"I'd do anything so he could finally get into the world. So, have you thought of a name, Kyoya?" Soraoi said, cooing to the still sleeping baby. Hiabri watched that the boy sleeps peacefully, and thought of something.

"… Kazuya. Hibari Kazuya."

"That's a great name… I'm sure he'll grow up just like his daddy. Of course he will." Soraoi said, leaning against Hibari's chest.

"Welcome to the world, Kazuya-kun." Soraoi said, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Our Kazuya."

"Yes, ours."

* * *

**I finally did this in a short time before I go to my Mandarin course!**

**Read and review everyone!**

**Since this was made in a hurry, I don't know if it'll be good**

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
